Волшебство действительности Выпуск 5: Да будет свет!
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Иридесса и Динь защищают Долину от секты голубкистов (преподобный эльф Киркамфорт возвращается с новым коварным планом). Приключенческий научно-популярный рассказ о свете в прямом и переносном смысле. Рекомендован любознательным читателям, но наверняка оскорбит чувства верующих в Святую голубку.


**Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»**

* * *

 **Предыстория серии  
** В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока Древо выздоровеет, и источник пыльцы восстановится. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.

* * *

— — —

Противник притаился от Иридессы за большим мшистым камнем. Сейчас всё решится — кому жить, а кому умереть. Некоторое время фея света стояла в нерешительности. Наконец она сделала ровно шесть шагов и храбро заглянула за угол.

— Пороховая бочка! — крикнула Динь, запуская в солнечную фею красным воздушным шариком.

Сидящая на камне Фауна шепнула:

— Прямое попадание!

Иридесса вздохнула и хотела снять картонный шлем с красной повязкой, но фея животных вновь шепнула, как заправский театральный суфлёр:

— Стой! У тебя ещё один балл здоровья остался, — подмигнула Фауна, помахав карточкой с одним незачёркнутым сердечком, а потом повернулась к мастерице, выжидавшей в героической позе. — Динь, твой ход!

Умелица вплотную подошла к Иридессе, отсчитав шесть шагов.

— Ну, так не честно! — погрустнела смуглая фея.

— Тише, — хихикнула Фауна, — последний ход.

— Открываю беглый огонь из автоматического арбалета. Получай, марсианская валькирия! — Воскликнула Динь, вскидывая скреплённые палочки от мороженого.

— Беглый? Значит, минус пятнадцать процентов к меткости, но плюс короткая дистанция и минус погрешность на выстрел после перемещения… Так, обе стрелы мимо! — фея животных ухмыльнулась во весь рот.

— Что? — изумились обе феи.

— Фауна, ты карточки подтасовываешь? — прищурилась мастерица, — как можно промазать в упор? Вероятность попадания — девяносто девять процентов!

— Сегодня не повезло, — сказала фея животных, невозмутимо помахивая листочками (на каждом чернело число сто).

— Предлагаю ничью, — улыбнулась Иридесса.

— Нет, я проиграла! — возразила Динь, — на следующим ходу ты побеждаешь меня — марсианские Валькирии в упор бьют копьём без промаха.

— А я говорю, ничья! Так будет справедливо! — не согласилась фея света.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

— Кайтесь, грешники! — раздалось над ухом.

Друзья оторопело обернулись. На них укоризненно глядела зеленоглазая фея, одетая в платье из перьев, белизна которого подчёркивалась чёрными волосами. На шее блестело украшение в виде серебристого пера, а в руке незнакомка сжимала стопку зелёных листов с напечатанным текстом.

— Спасайте свои души, пока не поздно! — призвала она.

Друзья переглянулись. Неловкое молчание прервала мастерица:

— Доброе утро! — начала умелица тоном благодушного доктора, — я Динь-динь. Мои друзья — Иридесса, Фауна, — она мягко показала рукой, феи кивнули.

— До конца света — два дня! — озабоченно предостерегла проповедница, — я хочу донести благую весть до всех фей и спасти как можно больше душ.

— Скажи хоть, как тебя зовут? — ухмыльнулась Фауна, прислонившись к камню.

— Вероника, — представилась собеседница. — Услышьте, что говорю вам! Уверуйте в Святую голубку, вечная слава ей…

— Погоди-погоди, — мастерица выставила вперёд раскрытые ладони, — ты из общества… то есть, из движения голубкистов?

— Голубкизм — это учение света, — весомо произнесла проповедница, подняв указательный палец.

— Спасибо, ваша литература нам не интересна, — Динь недовольно скрестила руки на груди, вспомнив, как не в меру ретивые миссионеры стучали в дверь и будили её по утрам.

— У нас и пыльцы нет, — с неловкой улыбкой добавила Иридесса. Она знала, что голубкистов хлебом не корми, дай обменять свои свитки с проповедями на волшебную пыльцу.

— Пыльцы ни у кого нет! Всё по милости Королеве Клэрион!

— Эй, постой-ка! — нахмурилась Динь, — ты не хуже меня знаешь, что в Древо ударила молния. Это несчастный случай. При чём тут королева?

— При том, сестра моя, что удар молнии — это знак свыше! Кара за грехи! И теперь конец близок! Уже тридцать дней в Долине по вечерам темно! Как и предсказано в пророчестве: «И взойдёт на престол изменница, и введёт она фей во искушение, и погрязнет Долина во грехе, и тридцать три ночи тьма кромешная…»

— В Долине темно, — ввернула слово умелица, — потому что фонари работали на волшебной пыльце, а сейчас каждая крошка на счету! Повелительница приняла единственно верное решение — сберегла всю пыльцу, что осталась. Только водным феям из пожарной команды и феям-врачам выдают пыльцу для полётов. Остальным — только витаминки из нескольких крупинок. После удара молнии я из мастерской не вылезала днями и ночами — помогала фее Мэри строить машины, чтобы обеспечить жителей всем необходимым… — мастерица хотела рассказать подробнее о мельницах, мостах, лифтах и насосах, а потом страстно добавить, что впервые за несколько недель выдалась свободная минутка. Но Вероника перебила её:

— Еретики! — раздосадованная проповедница развернулась и хотела удалиться, но напоследок без всякой надежды протянула листовки. Динь решительно посмотрела голубкистке в глаза, Фауна отрицательно покачала головой, а Иридесса неуклюже взяла листок, улыбнулась и кивнула. Когда Вероника ушла, фея света развела руками и сказала насупившимся подругам:

— Ну, как-то невежливо отказываться. — После неловкой паузы солнечная фея попыталась исправить положение: — Сыграем ещё партию?

— Настроение пропало, — кисло ответила Динь.

— Как думаете, они притворяются или правда верят, что через два дня будет конец света? — Спросила Фауна. Иридесса в ответ прочитала листовку:

— С тридцать первого дня тьмы в Долине фей наш храм открыт для всех желающих. Перед концом света угощаем тёмным шоколадом, трюфелями, сушёными личи и другими деликатесами из наших запасов. Волшебная пыльца — всем нуждающимся. Проведите последние дни на Земле с нами! Уверуйте в Святую голубку, вечная слава ей…

— Либо обманывают, либо спятили! — нервно захихикала Фауна.

— Обман бы вскрылся быстро. У меня дурное предчувствие, — насторожилась Динь и, увидев вытянувшиеся лица подруг, поспешила пояснить, — просто так вкусности и запасы ценнейшей пыльцы не раздают! Закон сохранения энергии действует и на голубкистов — нравится им это или нет.

— Какой закон? — не поняла Иридесса.

— Потом расскажу, — махнула рукой мастерица, — надо узнать, что у них на уме.

Немного подумав, Фауна щёлкнула пальцами и бойко предложила:

— Ириша, твой выход!

Фея света вопросительно взглянула на озорную подругу. Она разъяснила:

— Отправляйся к ним в храм, разговорись с кем-нибудь и разузнай, что сможешь.

— Почему я? — Иридесса скривилась, как от зубной боли.

— Потому что в отличие от нас с Фауной ты спокойно взяла листовку и вела себя очень дружелюбно, — ответила Динь, — если Вероника тебя увидит, она вряд ли что-то заподозрит.

— Ну, хорошо, а вы что будете делать? — спросила солнечная фея в робкой надежде, что идти в храм не придётся.

— А мы пока попросим фею Мэри кое о чём! — потёрла руки изобретательница, — раз голубкисты считают, что тьма в Долине — знак конца света, я сконструирую фонари, которым не понадобится волшебная пыльца. Если королева Клэрион разрешит, мы сегодня же их развесим на набережной.

На этом друзья расстались. Динь с Фауной поспешили в закуток мастеров, а Иридесса побрела в лес, к пепельной скале, в которой с давних времён обитали почитатели Святой голубки. Каменный храм в горе, поросшей сизыми лишайниками, гудел, точно потревоженное осиное гнездо. Феи всех талантов толпились на площади, заходили в святилище и покидали помещение через главный вход, украшенный колоннами из резных сталактитов, похожих на клыки. Тёмная парадная в расщелине напоминала Иридессе львиную пасть.

— Вам помочь? — Послышался чинный баритон. Фея света вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Рядом с ней стоял не кто иной, как сам глава голубкистов, усатый эльф Киркамфорт.

— Простите, моя дорогая, не хотел напугать. Искренне сожалею, — поклонился священнослужитель в коричнево-серой мантии, — рад приветствовать фею света в наших краях.

— Я… не хотела мешать… просто… — растерялась солнечная фея.

— Полагаю, вы пришли вступить в наши ряды?

— Честно говоря, мне хочется узнать… — Иридесса замолкла на полуслове, едва не сболтнув, зачем она здесь на самом деле.

Заметив, как смутилась новенькая фея, Киркамфорт улыбнулся и сказал:

— Догадываюсь, о чём вы хотите спросить. Печально, что многие феи превратно понимают учение Святой голубки, вечная слава ей. Наша миссия на земле — нести добро и мир.

— Тогда почему вы пугаете жителей Долины концом света? — осторожно спросила гостья.

Собеседник вздохнул.

— Будь у вас время, я бы спокойно всё объяснил. Впрочем, если моё общество вам противно, не стесняйтесь, скажите как есть, — он показал открытые ладони, словно говоря: «Никаких обид».

— Нет, что вы, ваше преосвященство.

— Зовите меня Киркамфорт, — улыбнулся собеседник, — простите, вашего имени я пока не знаю.

— Я Иридесса, — представилась смуглая фея, — честно говоря, не хочу отвлекать вас от дел, — стеснительно сказала она.

— Охотно уделю вам час своего времени. Я как раз шёл в трапезную. Вы меня порадуете, если составите компанию. За обедом готов рассказать всё, что пожелаете узнать о нашей вере.

Солнечная фея согласилась. Довольный голубкист провёл её в просторный зал, украшенный картинами времён эпохи Возрождения. Усадив гостью за свой личный стол, скрытый за статуей феи-воительницы, Киркамфорт начал рассказывать. Фея света самозабвенно слушала священнослужителя, попивая травяной чай с твороженным штруделем. Она узнала, что учению Святой голубки уже тысяча лет. Со слов Киркамфорта приверженцы хранили мир и защищали Долину от врагов. А главное, к истине сторонников учения всегда вело писание, сотворённое, как считается, самой Святой голубкой.

— А теперь позвольте перейти к самому главному, — служитель культа с серьёзным видом раскрыл древнюю книгу, — прошу, Иридесса, вникните в последний абзац.

Фея света стала увлечённо читать:

— И дерзнут рукодельники отвратить неизбежное, попытаются встать на пути проведения. Поведёт их фея дерзновенная, что принесёт горе и на соплеменников огонь низвергнет. И постигнет её кара за содеянное, ибо отдадут её в руки правосудия… — фея света встревожилась. Она хотела перелистнуть страницу, чтобы скорее прочитать дальше, но священнослужитель остановил её:

— Нет-нет! Видите, на страницах печать, которую не срывали тысячу лет! Раньше времени читать нельзя. Я польщён, что вам интересно пророчество, но правило есть правило. Если хотите, приходите завтра в полдень. В присутствии братьев и сестёр я сорву печать и прочитаю доселе неизвестную часть писания.

— Спасибо. Я приду, — ответила солнечная фея.

— Вам спасибо, что выслушали. Да хранит вас Святая голубка, вечная слава ей!

Фея света поклонилась и поспешила к выходу. Увидев, что гостья покинула святилище, Вероника подошла к главе голубкистов и полушёпотом спросила:

— Думаете, от неё будет толк?

— Она любознательна, умна, но в то же время доверчива и впечатлительна, — ответил священнослужитель, — всё получится. Главное, верь мне и позаботься о том, чтобы сегодня всё прошло гладко.

Обеспокоенная Иридесса покинула храм и помчалась в Долину фей, чтобы поскорее рассказать обо всём друзьям. Оказалось, что она просидела с Киркамфортом до вечера. Солнечные лучи ещё касались верхушек деревьев, но в воздухе уже ощущался вечерний холодок. Едва фея света выбежала к мосту, она не поверила своим глазам: над рекой на тросах покачивались грозди металлических чаш. В каждой масляной чаше горел крохотный огонёк. Тёплый оранжевый свет прогонял темноту из вечерней Долины.

На мгновение Иридесса решила, что всё позади. Раз вечером не так темно, значит, пророчество не сбылось. Не тут-то было. В стороне раздавались громкие встревоженные голоса. Фея света прошла чуть дальше, ближе к центральной площади Долины возле могучего дуба. Чтобы не тревожить выздоравливающее Древо пыльцы, королева Клэрион и придворные временно обосновались в раскидистом великане. И сейчас несколько королевских гвардейцев загородили дупло в основании дуба, не давая группе голубкистов ворваться во дворец.

— Нет святотатству! Огненные фонари оскорбляют Святую голубку! — кричали протестующие.

— На сегодня приём окончен! — раздражённо отвечали стражи и просили голубкистов успокоиться.

Солнечная фея решила не вмешиваться. Наверняка завтра всё будет как прежде и все забудут о пророчестве, как о дурном сне. Возвращаясь обратно, она заметила среди прочих фей ещё несколько голубкистов в белых и сизых нарядах из перьев. Любопытно, что в руках они держали воздушные шарики (а вовсе не камни, копья или другое оружие). «Может, на самом деле голубкисты и правда хотят только добра, а мы всё неправильно поняли?» — подумала солнечная фея. Она вздохнула чуть спокойней и неспешно направилась к подсолнечному полю, где среди ярких цветов притаился её домик. Иридесса даже не подозревала, что произойдёт в центре Долины спустя полчаса…

Наступило раннее утро. Закуток мастеров тихо спал в рассветной прохладе. Свернувшись клубком, Динь вкушала сладкие сны в тёплой постели. Вдруг громкий, настойчивый стук в дверь по-варварски разбудил мастерицу. Не понимая, что происходит, она вскочила с кровати, натянула первое попавшееся платье, ринулась в прихожую, распахнула дверь и уже хотела наброситься на непрошеных гостей, но гневные слова застряли у неё в горле, едва она увидела, какая фея к ней пожаловала.

— Согласно распоряжению королевской канцелярии, тебя берут под арест! — без вступления заявила Виола, верная советница королевы Клэрион.

— Что? — вылупила глаза мастерица.

— Ты развесила масляные светильники?

— Да, я. Но мне помогла фея Мэри, Фауна и…

— Кто-то перерезал трос — фонарь свалился и чуть не погубил трёх фей на мосту. Возле куста черёмухи, где были привязаны тросы, мы нашли зелёные кусачки.

— Зелёные? Ох, а я-то их вчера обыскалась! — искренне обрадовалась Динь, но тотчас спохватилась, — погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что подозревают меня?

— Вероника написала заявление на пяти страницах и подробно всё изложила. Согласно её показаниям, вчера ты грязно оскорбила культ Святой голубки в целом и саму заявительницу в частности.

— Вздор! Спроси Иридессу и Фауну!

— …А потом ты угрожала Веронике, — закончила советница.

— Угрожала? — обомлела мастерица, — и ты этому веришь? Нет, погоди, Виола, ты правда этому веришь? Это же клевета! Во-первых, я ни одной фее в Долине не желаю зла. Но главное не это — я не так глупа, чтобы сперва открыто угрожать, а потом развешивать фонари и своими же кусачками рвать трос в надежде прикончить Веронику. Это же несусветная чепуха!

— Прикончить? — поймала её советница, — в заявлении сказано именно про расправу, но я этих слов не говорила. Что ж, подробные материалы уже в канцелярии. Прости, я лишь исправно выполняю свой долг.

— Виола, с каких это пор ты встала на сторону клеветников? — сжала кулаки изобретательница.

— Мне правда жаль, Динь, но отныне ты под домашним арестом. Радуйся, что последняя тюрьма в Долине фей закрылась пару веков назад, — заметив, как умелица побледнела, советница королевы решила успокоить подозреваемую, — да не бери в голову. Денька через три, ну пять, мы во всём разберёмся. Если окажется, что заявительница обманывает, тогда не тебе, а ей придётся ответить за клевету. Да только фонарь на самом деле рухнул. Вероника и ещё две феи-голубкистки чуть не сгорели заживо! От твоего масла они так вспыхнули! Хорошо, что почти сразу в воду прыгнули — повезло, что крылья не обгорели. Такой огненный шар!..

— Огненный шар? — подняла бровь изобретательница, — масло не могло закипеть, а легко воспламеняющегося топлива в фонарях не было! Минутку! Как крылья не обгорели? Ты говоришь, что голубкистки вспыхнули, но не пострадали?

— Таковы показания свидетелей.

— Не сходится! Всё это смахивает на хорошо разыгранный трюк. Пойми, кто-то пытается меня подставить!

— Как бы то ни было, обвинения слишком серьёзные. Ты арестована и не имеешь право покидать свой дом, — советница королевы занесла перо над документом.

— Одну минуту, Виола, — изобретательница подняла руку, — в твоих бумагах сказано точно, где именно я должна находиться? Я могла бы остаться под домашним арестом в мастерской?

— Это невозможно.

— А если бы ты меня застала не здесь, а у феи Мэри? — не сдавалась умелица, — помнишь, я ночи не спала — всё сидела за чертёжными досками и станками, когда с Древом случилось несчастье. Мастера оказали вот какую услугу Долине, — она развела руки в стороны.

— Это не имеет отношения к делу.

— Сейчас все спят. Я знаю короткую дорогу — нас никто не заметит. Напишешь в бумагах, что ты нашла меня именно в мастерской — у меня там своя небольшая комната. Кроме того, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я вдруг убежала? Фея Мэри приглядит за мной.

Виола некоторое время думала, потом тяжело вздохнула и скрепя сердце ответила:

— Ладно, только поторопись! Да, в постановлении не сказано явно, где именно тебя надлежит держать. Просто для справки: три века назад это была бы гнилая темница.

Сказано — сделано. Динь покидала в суму всё необходимое: одежду, бельё, складной зелёный нож с двадцатью инструментами и книги. Вместе с Виолой она проследовала в мастерскую. Как и было оговоренó, пленница там и осталась, расположившись в тесной каморке, которую ей недавно так хотелось поскорее покинуть. Умелица никак не могла взять в толк — зачем Вероника пошла на явную клевету? Неужели не понятно, что её разоблачат через пару дней? Ну, учитывая, как медленно работает канцелярия — через неделю, но не больше. Спать изобретательнице не хотелось, но и сил что-либо делать тоже не было. Всё же она попыталась заснуть, чтобы хоть ненадолго отвлечься от путаных тягостных мыслей. Но как только узница немного расслабилась и почти погрузилась в сон, кто-то громко и настойчиво позвал её по имени. Мастерица сжала зубы и, собравшись с силами, измученно встала с жёсткого дивана из веток и сена. Жмурясь от солнечного света, она выглянула в окно и увидела неунывающую фею животных.

— Привет! — беззаботно помахала Фауна. — Ого! Ну и видок! Динь, тебя что, всю ночь допрашивали?

— Не смешно, — угрюмо ответила изобретательница, потирая глаза.

— Прости. Слушай, тут такое творится! Голубкисты сегодня вовсю трубят о пророчестве! Иридесса вся трясётся — говорит, что оно сбывается.

— Да что за гиль сивого тролля! Где она?

— По-моему, в храме, — ответила Фауна. Увидев перекошенное лицо мастерицы, она пояснила, — говорит, хочет лучше узнать, что задумали голубкисты, а заодно проверить, настоящее пророчество или нет.

— Минутку, — умелица остановила её, подняв ладонь, — почему приверженцы не угомонились? Вчера в Долине вечером было не так темно. Да, один фонарь свалился, и Вероника обвиняет в этом меня. Но тьмы не было — всё, пророчество ложное!

Фея животных криво улыбнулась, показав нервно сжатые зубы — она явно не хотела рассказывать.

— Если верить тому, что говорят свидетели… я не только про голубкистов, хотя они в первую очередь подтверждают. Так вот, когда злополучный фонарь рухнул, через несколько мгновений все оставшиеся светильники вмиг погасли.

— От ветра? — прищурилась Динь.

— Никто не знает, — развела руками Фауна, — говорят, что просто потухли и всё.

— Просто так ничего не бывает, — недоверчиво сказала мастерица и, грустно вздохнув, предположила: — Наверняка наши благочестивые всем твердят, что это был знак свыше и поэтому пророчество в силе.

Увидев, что фея животных утвердительно кивнула, умелица лишь бессильно опустила голову на скрещенные на подоконнике руки.

— Привет, Фауна! С кем ты тут разговариваешь? — послышалось в стороне. Изобретательница вновь высунулась из окна. Серебрянка тотчас переменилась в лице, а Розетта сделала шаг назад, когда увидела пленницу. Несколько неловких мгновений феи молчали. Наконец, фея цветов с укором произнесла:

— Динь, так нельзя! Мы знаем, что ты недолюбливаешь верование голубкистов, но ты зашла слишком далеко!

— Ребята, вы что?! — не поверила своим ушам мастерица.

— Прости, это так, — пожала плечами Серебрянка, — тебе следовало знать, что огненные светильники — это знак Адского коршуна. Голубкисты оскорблены!

— Я просто хочу помочь соплеменникам! Пусть уж приверженцы культа выберут что-то одно — либо жалуются, что темно, либо прекратят оскорбляться! А эта история с упавшим фонарём — нет никаких доказательств…

— К сожалению, есть, — невесело сказала фея воды, — голубкисты нашли зелёные кусачки рядом с местом преступления. Виола подтвердила — они принадлежат тебе.

— Поверьте, Вероника или кто-то ещё хочет, чтобы всё так выглядело. Меня пытаются…

— Извини, — перебила Розетта, — ты сама всегда говорила, что верить надо не словам, а… этим… как они правильно называются? — она повернулась к фее воды, ожидая подсказки.

— Проверяемые доказательства, — шепнула Серебрянка.

— Друзья, я сейчас всё объясню. Простейшая логика всё расставит на свои места, — мастерица раздражённо всплеснула руками.

— Мы бы послушали, но скоро в храме вновь будут угощать пыльцой, — обронила фея цветов и тотчас добавила: — И мы хотим узнать подробнее, что случилось вчера вечером. Фауна, пойдёшь с нами?

Фея животных поморщилась и отрицательно помотала головой.

Серебрянка и Розетта уже сделали пару шагов, но фея воды обернулась и сказала несколько слов на прощание:

— Динь, я очень хочу, чтобы тебя оправдали. Жаль, что мы ничем не можем помочь.

Изобретательница проводила взглядом друзей, потом повернулась и сокрушённо повалилась на жёсткую лежанку.

— Ну, не надо. Всё не так плохо, — Фауна заглянула в окошко, — когда мы во всём разберёмся, тебя выпустят, и друзья тебе поверят. Это ещё ничего! Пару веков назад, когда голубкисты были у власти тебя бы…

— Виола меня уже пугала темницей, — послышалось из-под подушки, — постой, что ты сказала? — мастерица встрепенулась, — голубкисты были у власти?

— Ого! Ты ничего не знаешь о тёмных веках? — Фауна сделала большие глаза, — неужто ты совсем не изучала историю Долины?

— Ну, извини уж, я читала только историю научных открытий. Политические дела — тоска зелёная.

— А вот зря, — Фауна облокотилась на подоконник, — хотя бы в общих чертах изучи. Да-да, наши, как ты назвала их, благочестивые, много столетий правили Долиной.

— Фауна, — мастерица резко приблизилась к окну, едва не столкнувшись с подругой носом. Фея животных непроизвольно отпрянула. — Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь. Сейчас позову десяток мышей — они перегрызут замки́, и мы вызволим тебя…

— Не в том смысле! — она раздражённо стукнула по подоконнику, — дверь открыта. Иди — не хочу. Только тогда неприятностей будет в сто раз больше. Принеси мне кое-что из библиотеки.

— Историческую энциклопедию? — усмехнулась озорница.

— Нет. Помнишь, в прошлом году я прихватила с Континента кипу книг?

— Ещё бы не помнить! Голуби чуть не надорвались! — фея животных недовольно прислонилась к тёплой от солнца стене мастерской.

— К счастью, всё обошлось. Так вот, мне нужны книги по физике твёрдых тел и электромагнетизму. Электротехнические руководства и что-нибудь про стеклодувное ремесло. Химический справочник тоже не помешает. По электронике и ядерной физике не надо — этим я займусь позже, когда в Долине всё успокоится.

Фауна некоторое время смотрела на подругу широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом уважительно кивнула и ответила:

— Вижу, настроена ты серьёзно. Ладно, сейчас запрягу грызунов и всё тебе привезу.

— Спасибо. Я пока попрошу Клэнка с Бобблом найти в бухте что-нибудь полезное. Всё, больше никаких отживших ламп с фитилями и маслом! Долина фей заслуживает лучшего. Кстати, спасибо!

— За что? Я пока ничего не сделала, — улыбнулась Фауна.

— Спасибо, что поверила мне. Ты тоже поняла, что в этой истории с кусачками не всё сходится?

— Нет, с логикой у нас ты лучше всех дружишь. Зато у меня чутьё на хищников. Ты иногда пыхтишь, как чайник, но ты не хищница и не способна на злодеяние, в котором тебя обвиняют.

Лицо изобретательницы просветлело.

— Ну всё, пока! — Фея животных откланялась.

А в это время Иридесса всё ещё была в святилище голубкистов. Она стояла рядом с главным входом и высматривала, не появится ли в толпе суетящихся фей эльф Киркамфорт. Предводителя как назло всё не было и не было. Фея света утомилась. Хотелось на солнышко, да ещё урчало в животе. Проскользнула мысль, а не пойти ли в трапезную (тем более что сердобольные приверженцы учения без обмана угощали прихожан изысканными деликатесами и щедро делились пыльцой), но солнечная фея постеснялась. Она вздохнула и уже хотела уйти восвояси, но едва сделала один шаг, как из-за спины раздался голос верховного священнослужителя. Он обратился к гостье по имени. Она оглянулась.

— Какая приятная неожиданность! — Киркамфорт поприветствовал гостью, широко взмахнув руками, — а я всё думал, вернётесь ли вы вновь или, как многие современные феи, не разглядите свет учения.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо сказала она. Голос почти потонул в гуле толпы. Иридесса сказала погромче: — Вы ещё не прочитали пророчество?

— Похоже, сама Святая голубка, вечная слава ей, желает, чтобы вы первой узнали о новой странице пророчества, — улыбнулся предводитель голубкистов. — Идите за мной, Иридесса, — позвал он.

На сей раз Киркамфорт привёл гостью в небольшой кабинет, заставленный шкафами с десятками, если не сотнями свитков в чёрных и белых футлярах — они стояли на полках, как шахматные фигуры. Холодный свет падал из окна на покрытый лаком старинный стол, где лежала раскрытая книга — та самая, которую Иридесса видела вчера.

— Я думала, вы прочтёте пророчество в главном зале? — удивилась фея света.

— Дорогая моя, я заметил, что вы чувствуете себя неуютно в большой компании. И потом, к чему эта напыщенность и официальность. Впрочем, да, правила требуют, чтобы было хотя бы два свидетеля. По-моему как раз…

Священнослужитель не успел договорить, как дверь вновь распахнулась, и зеленоглазая фея зашла в кабинет. Поклонившись, она по-военному отчеканила:

— Прибыла по вашей просьбе, ваше преосвященство!

— Здравствуй, Вероника! Ты как нельзя вовремя. Знакомься, наша гостья Иридесса.

— Мы уже виделись, — улыбнулась голубкистка и, слегка поклонившись Иридессе, сказала: — Приветствую тебя в нашей обители. Рада, что ты решила провести с нами последние дни на Земле.

Иридессу бросило в жар. Она не знала, что ответить на такие слова. Киркамфорт это заметил и тотчас заговорил:

— Знаете, какой грех считается у голубкистов самым скверным? Наверное, вы подумали об убийстве, воровстве и предательстве. Нет, это всё следствия. А причина зла — неверие. Есть среди нас те, кто не чувствуют Святую голубку, вечная слава ей, не благодарят её, не боятся или вовсе считают, что её нет. В их душах живут сомнение и маловерие, а из него вырастает самое страшное зло. Увы, некоторые обитатели Долины до сих пор не верят, что писание истинно.

Фея света стыдливо потупила взгляд.

— Прошу, мои гостьи, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил священнослужитель, — убедитесь, что печать на месте, — он показал на раскрытую книгу. На страницах справа краснел круг из сургуча. Глава голубкистов достал блестящий нож для бумаг и аккуратно надрезал одну страницу вокруг печати. Бережно перевернув лист, он начал читать:

— Но провалится план рукодельников, ибо вера во спасение сильнее. И ощутят феи праведные благодать Святой голубки, и узрят знак её… — Киркамфорт читал размеренно и тихо, но его голос словно бил вдребезги тишину в комнате.

Иридесса вскоре погрузилась в свои мысли и перестала воспринимать то, что слышала. Не давало покоя первое предложение, в котором явно говорилось, что план фей-мастеров провалится. Может, это просто совпадение? Она вновь прислушалась:

— …Тогда спасёт Святая голубка, вечная слава ей, детей преданных, ибо огонь, что из чаши масляной на их головы низвергнется, бессилен против воли всевышней. И спасутся верующие, но тьма вернётся в Долину…

По спине солнечной феи пробежал мороз. Было совершенно очевидно, что это описание того, что случилось вчера вечером. Иридесса целиком обратилась в слух.

— Заслужат прощение слуги королевы-изменницы, ибо преуспеют в деле угодном — найдут они рукодельницу голубоглазую, землю людскую видавшую, устои Долины нарушавшую…

Ледяной ужас пронзил Иридессу.

— «Невозможно! Нет!» — мысленно прокричала фея света. Сомнений не было — в пророчестве, написанном тысячу лет назад, в точности описывались события сегодняшнего дня. У солнечной феи подкосились ноги. Несколько секунд она сопротивлялась и пыталась прогнать звенящий шум в ушах и мошки перед глазами, но силы оставили её — и она провалилась в пустоту. Через некоторое время фея света очнулась и, едва открыв глаза, сразу захотела вскочить, но Вероника удержала её.

— Слава Святой голубке! Мы уж испугались, — она отложила расписанное узорами перо, которым, обмахивала потерявшую сознание гостью. Иридесса огляделась. Кто-то заботливо уложил её на мягкую кровать. На одеяле лежал украшенный позолотой рулон из перьев. По идее его надо было положить не сверху, а под ноги, чтобы быстрее привести её в чувства.

— Мне надо бежать, — встрепенулась Иридесса, — я должна рассказать друзьям о пророчестве!

— Возьми, — зеленоглазая фея протянула ей кружку душистого горячего бульона из тыквы, кабачков, репы и перца, — его преосвященство настоял, чтобы ты хотя бы выпила бульон. А лучше присоединяйся к вечерней трапезе — собратья-голубкисты почтут за честь познакомиться с тобой.

— Прости, Вероника, не могу. Передай эльфу Киркамфорту, что я очень благодарна ему за заботу и доверие, но…

— Ты отвергаешь волю духовного наставника?! — голубкистка заслонила собой дверь. Солнечная фея не хотела показаться невежливой. Она взяла кружку и большими глотками выпила половину.

— Спасибо! Бульон хороший, но я правда спешу. Можно я приду завтра?

— Для фей, ищущих свет истины, всегда есть время. Приходи. Кто знает, встретимся ли мы после конца света, — голубкистка услужливо открыла гостье дверь, — да ведёт тебя свет Святой голубки, вечная слава ей.

Перепуганная Иридесса помчалась в закуток мастеров. Ей показалось, что она потеряла сознание лишь на пару мгновений, а на самом деле прошло несколько часов. Пробегая по вечерней Долине через отремонтированный мост, она вспомнила о злополучном масляном фонаре. Краем глаза она заметила, что на тросах вместо фонарей висят склеенные в треугольники чёрные, серые и белые перья (символ голубкистов). Вновь закрутились мысли о пророчестве, а в центре тревожного водоворота пылали слова Вероники о конце света. «Неужели это правда?» — с ужасом думала Иридесса, продолжая бежать в закуток мастеров. Но вдруг мрачная круговерть застыла. Страхи притихли, словно сами испугались света, льющегося из окон мастерской. Тёплые рассеянные лучи играли с холодными. И судя по бегающим теням, внутри кипела работа.

Фея света вбежала в мастерскую и невольно зажмурилась — в комнате было светло как днём.

— О, Иридесса! Привет! — Динь-динь отложила в сторону чертежи и вышла навстречу подруге, — как здóрово, что ты зашла! Ну, что скажешь?

Глаза солнечной феи быстро привыкли к яркому освещению, и она рассмотрела новые светильники: некоторые походили на маленькие стеклянные груши, другие — на грибы или высокие цветные шляпки, а самые большие — на пышущие белым светом скрученные стебли. Объединяло лампы одно — все озаряли мастерскую.

— Динь, это… это изумительно! — поразилась гостья, — какая красота! И ты всё изобрела сама?

— Ну, если честно, Клэнк с Бобблом нашли эти лампочки в бухте. И огромное спасибо Фауне! Если бы не мышиные повозки, добро так и лежало бы в разбитом катере.

— И мы теперь осветим всю Долину! — Иридесса радостно хлопнула в ладоши.

— Не всё так просто, — поджала губы мастерица.

— Почему? — спросила гостья.

— Я начну с самого начала. Ты знаешь, что такое свет?

— Ещё бы! — широко улыбнулась фея света, — всю жизнь с ним вожусь. Без солнечного света было бы темно и холодно…

— Нет-нет, я не про то, — прервала её изобретательница, — что такое свет? Из чего он состоит и какова его природа?

Иридесса сконфуженно примолкла. Подумать только, она и впрямь за столько веков не задумалась всерьёз о том, с чем работает каждый день.

— Лови! — умелица бросила Иридессе маленький воздушный шарик. Нерасторопная гостья не ожидала ничего подобного — снаряд угодил ей в лоб. Вслед за первым шариком в неё полетел второй, затем третий.

— Динь, ну что ты делаешь! Нашла время для игр! — солнечная фея отбила несколько шариков, а последний поймала и кинула обратно — развеселившаяся подруга отбила его макушкой.

— А ещё говорят, что физика — это скучно, — рассмеялась изобретательница.

— Ну, теперь уж давай рассказывай, к чему это всё, — улыбнулась Иридесса.

— Да к тому, что сейчас в комнате происходит то же самое. Свет состоит из кусочков энергии, фотонов. Атомы (из которых состоит всё вокруг) постоянно поглощают и испускают фотоны. Когда атом получает заряд энергии, его электрон на некоторое время, как ужаленный, прыгает на более высокую «орбиту» вокруг атома, а потом сваливается обратно, отдавая энергию в виде фотона.

— А если выключить свет, фотоны перестанут летать по комнате? — бесхитростно спросила Иридесса.

— Как бы не так! Фотоны перестанут летать, только если атомы полностью остановятся, так что даже в холодной горной пещере зимнего леса частицы летают, как бешеные осы.

— А почему же мы их тогда не видим? — удивилась Иридесса.

— Такими уж феи уродились — мы видим лишь часть электромагнитного спектра, — развела руками мастерица, — зато некоторые животные, например змеи, видят тепловое излучение. Фауна тебе расскажет о них подробнее. Так вот, что делают лампочки — они превращают электроэнергию в видимый свет и, к сожалению, в тепло.

— Да уж чувствую, — гостья осторожно приблизила руку к лампочке и быстро отдёрнула, едва почувствовала жар, — скажи, а у тебя хватит светильников на всю Долину?

— Нет, если мы не изготовим ещё.

— Так в чём загвоздка? — нетерпеливо спросила Иридесса.

— Я к этому и веду. Смотри, вот эта круглая лампочка — самая простая, — Динь указала на маленькую стеклянную грушу, — лампа накаливания. Внутри нет воздуха. Вместо него там криптон. Инертный или, если угодно, безразличный газ — ни с чем не реагирует.

— И зачем он нужен? — не поняла солнечная фея.

— Да затем, что по тонкой вольфрамовой спирали пробегает электрический ток. Она бы вмиг сгорела, будь внутри воздух. А раз криптон ни с чем не реагирует, он защищает спираль — она дольше служит. Греется и пять процентов энергии превращает в свет.

— Всего-то? — разочарованно произнесла гостья.

— Ну, если повысить напряжение, будет больше, но долго лампочка не прослужит. Ладно, всё равно такие лампы мы ставить не будем — нужен редкий металл, кроме того, они сжирают уйму энергии, и ещё они очень хрупкие.

Динь выключила круглую лампочку и показала на голубую стеклянную шляпку, из которой струился яркий свет.

— Это светодиод. Полная противоположность лампе накаливания. Он почти не греется и целых пятнадцать процентов энергии превращает в свет. Довольно прочный, — она постучала молоточком по шляпке, — крепкий пластиковый корпус защищает от коршунов и вероломных голубкистов, — ухмыльнулась мастерица. Иридессе эти слова пришлись не по душе, но она не хотела спорить и по-деловому поинтересовалась:

— Значит, именно эти лампы ты хочешь установить вместо масляных фонарей?

Изобретательница нервно моргнула, вспомнив свою провальную задумку.

— Будь моя воля, да. Жаль, что в разбитом катере ребята нашли всего восемь светодиодов. А новые мы не сможем изготовить.

— Почему? Мне фея Мэри рассказывала, что мы умеем работать со стеклом, просто оно нам не очень нужно.

— Ох, Иридесса, если бы дело было в стекле, — умелица развела руки, показывая, что намного сложнее, — видишь вот эту пластинку внутри светодиода? Там находится микроскопический кристалл. Его делают из индия и галлия.

— Неужели этих веществ нет в Долине? — прищурилась Иридесса.

— Не в том дело. У нас нет оборудования, чтобы вырастить кристалл. А выращивается он так: на тонюсенькую сапфировую плёночку при температуре в тысячу градусов распыляют газы, в которых есть индий, галлий и алюминий. Со временем атомы выстраиваются не как попало, а ровно — как пчелиные соты, только в объёме.

— Неужели порядок так важен?

— Ещё как! Я неспроста упомянула электроны — в таком кристалле (полупроводнике) внешние электроны хоть и связаны с атомами, но слабее, чем в изоляторе (веществе, не пропускающем электричество). Когда температура низкая, электроны мирно сидят в своих атомах, но когда становится теплее, они охотнее покидают места и начинают странствовать. Такие электроны называют свободными. Улетел электрон — оставил после себя дырку.

— Дырку? — удивилась Иридесса.

— Ну да, так называется место, где в решётке не хватает электрона. Своеобразный должок, но физики всё равно приписывают ему положительный заряд. И вот! Если мы пропустим электрический ток через такой кристалл, электроны станут дрейфовать к положительному электроду, а дырки — к отрицательному. Их место тотчас займут другие свободные электроны, которые пробегают через кристалл из источника тока. И как думаешь, что произойдёт, когда свободные электроны встретятся с дырками?

Солнечная фея задумалась, а потом тихо, словно опасаясь ошибиться, сказала:

— Мы получим свет?

— Именно! — бодро кивнула мастерица, — когда электроны встречаются с дырками, они теряют энергию и выстреливают фотон.

— Да-а-а, — протянула фея света, — это посложнее обычной лампочки.

— И я о чём, — эхом откликнулась умелица, — и как я сказала, вырастить такой кристалл атом за атомом нам не под силу.

— Почему? — невинно спросила Иридесса.

Подруга вздохнула и ответила с негодованием:

— Потому что мы мало изучали окружающий мир. Таково наследие тёмных веков, если историки Долины не врут. Короче говоря, нам, прости за каламбур, светодиоды не светят, — с этими словами она выключила голубую шляпку.

— А это что за стеклянный стебель? — солнечная фея посмотрела на последнюю светящуюся лампу.

— Вот этот, как ты его назвала, стебель, и поможет нам осветить Долину. Это газоразрядная лампа. Да, ей тоже нужен ток. Когда электроны пролетают через стеклянную трубку, они сталкиваются с атомами аргона и ртути. А ты уже знаешь, что произойдёт при этом.

— Будет свет, да? — увереннее сказала фея света.

— Конечно! От удара электрон в атоме аргона перескочит на более высокую орбиту, а когда вернётся назад, отдаст полученную энергию в виде фотона. Правда, мы получим ультрафиолетовый свет. Но это не беда, ведь шустрые фотоны врезаются в атомы фосфора, которым покрыта стеклянная трубка, и происходит то же самое — электроны в атомах фосфора прыгают на более высокую орбиту, а когда возвращаются обратно, вновь отдают часть энергии в виде фотонов, только на сей раз свет мы увидим.

— И ты сможешь изготовить такие лампы?

— Да, но это будет непросто. Завтра феи-мастера первым делом установят несколько ветряных генераторов. Понадобится много электрооборудования для ветряков и ламп: конденсаторы, стартёры, катушки индуктивности, электроды и много другого. Мало того! Надо добыть аргон, а ещё придётся найти несколько обычных ламп накаливания, чтобы взять оттуда спиральки из вольфрама.

— Ты же говорила, что свет получается из газа?

— Ну а как, по-твоему, мы получим поток электронов? Электрический ток пробегает по вольфрамовой спиральке, нагревает её. Про свободные электроны ты уже знаешь, а в металле их очень много. Теперь представь, как сильно они начнут толкать друг друга, когда через проводник понесутся полчища собратьев-электронов. Наглости… то есть, силы хватит, чтобы вытолкнуть электроны наружу. По-научному этот эффект называется _термоэлектронной эмиссией_ , — без запинки проговорила мастерица.

— И ты всё это изучила за день? — Иридесса широко раскрыла глаза.

— Кое-что я знала раньше, кое-что прочитала сегодня. Ну, а насколько я способная ученица, узнаем завтра. Если всё пройдёт, как мы задумали, вечером Долина засияет. Фея Мэри уже договорилась с королевой — будем строить светильники на набережной. В писаниях голубкистов ничего ведь не сказано про люминесцентные лампы?

Вновь проснулись тревожные мысли о пророчестве — фея света беспокойно скрестила руки на груди. Изобретательница по-дружески похлопала гостью по плечу.

— Не волнуйся. Да, это сложно, но мы справимся! Все феи-мастера будут трудиться не покладая рук.

— Динь… я была сегодня в храме голубкистов… — начала Иридесса.

— Ой, прости! Совсем забыла тебя спросить! Столько всего случилось. Ну как, ты узнала, что они хотят?

— Их пророчество. Оно… настоящее, — тихо проговорила солнечная фея, пугаясь своих слов.

— Чего? — скривилась мастерица, — а ну-ка выкладывай.

Иридесса рассказала обо всём, что с ней произошло, и обо всём, что поведал Киркамфорт. Динь терпеливо слушала. Слова подруги о том, что в пророчестве было точно сказано о голубоглазой фее-мастерице, не произвели на неё особого впечатления.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила в то, что всемогущее существо в образе голубя материализовало книгу, в которой предсказано будущее? — насупилась умелица, — а потом эта книга оказалась в руках служителей культа, причём все эти века ничего не сбывалось и вдруг — началось?

— Оно сбывается! — всплеснула руками фея света.

— Спроси себя: а есть ли другое, более простое и логичное объяснение?

— Я не знаю, — тревожно ответила солнечная фея.

— Прекрасный ответ, Иридесса. Не стыдно не знать, стыдно не интересоваться. Сомнение и любознательность приводят нас к новым открытиям!

— Ну так объясни, если знаешь лучше меня, — огрызнулась гостья.

— Возможно, это совпадение, либо голубкисты как-то всё подстроили. По-моему, звучит куда правдоподобнее голубиных сказок.

— Не сказок, а писаний, — поправила фея света.

— Как скажешь, — пожала плечами мастерица, не обратив внимания на слова подруги, — надо хорошо выспаться. Завтра трудный день.

— И возможно, наш последний день на Земле, — печально произнесла Иридесса.

— Ох, да выкинь ты эту ерунду из головы! Лучше приходи завтра утром ко мне — феям-мастерам пригодится любая помощь.

— Ладно, — вяло откликнулась смуглая фея, направляясь к выходу.

— Выше нос! Увидимся! — помахала Динь на прощание.

И хотя умелица сказала о том, что хочет хорошо выспаться, она вновь засиделась допоздна. Голова пухла от расчётов и схем, но мастерица продолжала разбирать кучу деталей и радиоэлементов, которые ей принесли друзья. С грустью и белой завистью изобретательница смотрела на микроскопические радиодетали из оборудования с разбитого катера. Если бы не тёмные века, думала она, чего бы мы достигли к сегодняшнему дню? Прогнав прочь мечты, Динь вернулась к работе: собрала сердечник трансформатора и часть воздухоразделительной установки. Лишь глубокой ночью, когда умелица в полусне перепутала полярность и едва не спалила предохранители в аккумуляторе, всё же решила приостановить работу и немного поспать.

Хотя страх не отпускал Иридессу, заснула она гораздо раньше непоседливой подруги и, как и подобает фее света, проснулась ранним утром. Она знала, что Динь будет спать ещё долго, поэтому солнечная фея решила отправиться в храм голубкистов, чтобы раз и навсегда разобраться в том, кто же прав. Древнее пророчество сбывалось, и от этого становилось не по себе. С другой стороны, может, всё же есть простое разумное объяснение? Погружённая в свои мысли, фея света брела к пепельной скале, не замечая ничего вокруг.

— Посторонись! — кто-то крикнул сбоку. Иридесса вздрогнула и отскочила в другую сторону. Мимо неё пронёсся Бэк, друг Фауны. Парень изо всех сил толкал тележку с травяными свёртками и банками. Иридесса догнала его:

— Давай помогу, — она схватилась за одну ручку, — Бэк, что стряслось?

— Ох, не поверишь! Рабочие мыши, наверное, чем-то отравились ночью! Везу Фауне активированный уголь, диоксид кремния и другие сорбенты — надеюсь, ещё не поздно. Осторожно! Сейчас налево! — тележка подскочила на кочке.

— Бедняжки! — ужаснулась фея света, — а как и чем мышки отравились?

— Хотел бы знать, — хмуро ответил парень, — ладно, Иридесса, спасибо. Дальше я сам.

— Скажи что сделать — я хочу помочь! — участливо отозвалась солнечная фея.

— Нет, лучше не стоит. Фауна и Тира делают что могут. Мы справимся. Поверь, там зрелище не из приятных. Передам от тебя привет Фауне. Пока!

Иридесса не стала настаивать. В самом деле — она не фея животных и толку от неё будет не очень много.

Путь к пепельной скале был коротким. Но в этот раз почему-то не было слышно привычного шума — прихожане тихо стояли на площади возле храма, словно боялись кого-то потревожить. Фея света осторожно пристроилась в последнем ряду.

Через минуту на балкон выпорхнули голубкистки в искрящихся нарядах из белых перьев. Раздался удар в гонг — и феи запели. Протяжные, повторяющиеся ноты завораживали. Иридесса не поняла ни единого слова, но неведомая песня притягивала, манила, будила тревожные и приятные чувства. Окна храма распахнулись. Фея света попыталась разглядеть, что находится внутри, но позади виднелась только натянутая серая ткань. Вновь раздался удар в гонг, полилась песня, но в этот раз окна храма загорались и гасли с переменным ритмом. Иридессе показалось, что земля подрагивает, потом вновь накатила волна воодушевления, её сменила тревога с нотками безудержного страха. Сознание заволакивал туман. В полусне солнечная фея услышала чьи-то слова, что-то про благодать и смирение. Вдруг она заметила, что все феи на площади упали на колени, сложили крылья и сидят так тихо, словно рядом притаился хищник. Иридесса помедлила, но тоже села как все остальные. Продолжая петь, голубкистки стали медленно летать над склонившимися феями и сыпать сухие крошки. Вскоре вся площадь была усеяна крошками и зёрнами, словно первым снегом. Вновь протяжное пение, мерцающий свет и слова, смысл которых тонул в мутном тумане. Фея света долго смотрела вокруг, но суть увиденного она осмыслила лишь спустя минуту: прихожане подбирали крошки с земли, поднимали к небу, шептали какие-то слова, а потом давали съесть друг другу. Поначалу солнечной фее показалось это неприятным, потом странным, но едва по телу пронеслась новая волна дрожи с благоговением, она решила, что ей выпала огромная честь. Иридесса присоединилась к другим феям.

Наконец, двери храма распахнулись. Преподобный эльф Киркамфорт сделал широкий жест рукой, приглашая прихожан внутрь. Феи встрепенулись, послышался привычный гул — все делились впечатлениями. Не понимая до конца, что происходило минуту назад, Иридесса вошла в храм. Сознание до конца не прояснилось, но она вспомнила, что хотела выяснить — истинно пророчество или нет, а для этого придётся встретиться с главой голубкистов. Постучав несколько раз в дверь его кабинета, фея света решила подождать (очевидно, священнослужителя не было).

— Здравствуй, Иридесса! — уже знакомая проповедница Вероника составила ей компанию, присев рядом на скамейку.

— Привет, — отозвалась солнечная фея, — что это был за обряд? Меня аж до костей пробрало.

— Это ты ощутила благодать Святой голубки, — с улыбкой ответила Вероника, — знаешь, возможно, сегодня — наш последний день на Земле. Расскажи, как дела в Долине?

И фея света рассказала, что феи-мастера уже начали строить новейшие (для сказочного острова новейшие) лампы. Когда Иридесса стала путаться, рассказывая принцип действия, помощница главы голубкистов остановила её и поведала, что добрая половина жителей Долины благосклонно относятся к учению Святой голубки. Приверженцы считают, что это добрый знак и надежда на спасение. Наконец, священнослужитель вышел из кабинета и решительно направился в главный зал.

— Прошу простить меня, — сказал он Веронике и Иридессе, — время полуденной проповеди. Сейчас мы узнаем новую часть пророчества.

Фея света надеялась, что преподобный голубкист сначала раскроет тайну ей и Веронике и лишь потом всем остальным, но ничего не поделаешь — она присоединилась к сотням прихожан, ждавшим в зале. Как только эльф Киркамфорт взошёл на постамент, толпа вмиг затихла. Глава культа раскрыл книгу, надрезал сверкающим ножом страницу, перевернул и начал читать.

Первые строки повергли Иридессу (как и всех остальных) в ужас. В писании во всех подробностях рассказывалось о преисподней, о вечных муках, которые ждут отступников и еретиков. Неизвестный автор не скупился на кровожадные детали и смаковал терзания в подземном царстве. Но это было только начало. Подлинный ужас Иридесса ощутила, когда эльф Киркамфорт прочёл несколько следующих стихов о зна́мениях конца света. Некоторые приметы можно было объяснить совпадением, но как быть с «проклятьем, посланным на мышей»? Последние сомнения развеялись в прах, едва Иридесса услышала о «молниях в светящихся трубах, рукодельниками построенных». Фея света еле держалась на ногах. Никто, никто тысячу лет назад не мог знать о том, как устроена люминесцентная лампа. А значит, слова о божественном происхождении пророчества — истина. Другого объяснения не было.

Киркамфорт приостановил чтение и выпил немного воды из травяного стаканчика. Раздались тихие голоса, которые быстро становились громче и тревожнее. Слушатели вопрошали, как же спастись. Главный священнослужитель выставил вперёд раскрытые руки, повелевая примолкнуть, а потом дочитал страницу. В последних стихах говорилось о спасительнице. О фее, которая явится в последний день и убережёт всех правоверных. Не было сказано ясно, как именно и что, собственно, произойдёт. Прихожане просили прочитать до конца, но Киркамфорт отказал, объяснив, что последнюю страницу пророчества можно прочитать только вечером. После проповеди голубкисты дружно затянули заунывную песню, звук которой полностью заглушил всхлипывания Иридессы. Едва голоса смолкли, фея света бросилась сквозь толпу к священнослужителю. Заметив смуглую прихожанку, преподобный голубкист вышел навстречу и участливо спросил:

— Дитя моё, почему вы плачете?

Невероятным усилием воли Иридесса взяла себя в руки и дрожащим голосом взмолилась:

— Помогите мне найти спасительницу! Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то попал в ад! Где она? Какой у неё дар?

Помолчав несколько мгновений, Киркамфорт ответил:

— Её невозможно найти. Ей можно только… стать!

— Как? Как можно ей стать? Умоляю, расскажите! — солнечная фея глядела на священнослужителя глазами, полными отчаяния.

— Прошу меня простить. Но сейчас я не имею права говорить о спасительнице. Если вы искренне хотите уберечь Долину и своих друзей от праведной кары Святой голубки, приходите в храм за час до заката. В пророчестве сказано, что если спасительница оплошает, в полночь разверзнется земля и… полагаю, мне не надо перечитывать строки об огне и муках.

— А вдруг мы не успеем? Вдруг я не стану спасительницей, тогда надо, чтобы другая фея заменила меня. Можно я приду раньше?

— Иридесса, помните, какой грех считается у голубкистов самым тяжким? Сомнение! Так вот, если сомнение одолевает вас, лучше не приходите вовсе. Спасительницей станет лишь та фея, которая всей душой уверует в Святую голубку, вечная слава ей, и в её писание. Я не настаиваю, если хотите, оставайтесь в храме до вечера, либо оставайтесь в Долине и надейтесь, что всё будет хорошо. В любом случае поступайте так, как велит ваша совесть. Теперь же прошу меня извинить — у нас много важных дел.

Иридесса хотела ответить, но комок в горле не дал ей вымолвить ни слова. Спешно поклонившись, она побежала к выходу.

— Ваше преосвященство, позвольте спросить, зачем… — Вероника не успела задать вопрос, но Киркамфорт ответил, не дослушав:

— Потому что нас поддерживает только половина фей. А я не люблю рисковать сверх меры.

— Разве? Думаете, она хоть на что-то способна?

— Иридесса — одна из немногих, кто искренне верит в пророчество. Вот увидишь, Вероника, она вернётся и всё сделает.

— А если нет?

— Начнём без неё. Только и всего.

Тем временем проснулась юная изобретательница. Неудивительно, что её никто не будил — мастерская почему-то была пуста. Динь быстро приняла душ и решила позавтракать (другие феи в это время обычно обедают). В соседней комнате её ждал небольшой сюрприз — на верстаке рядом с разбросанными деталями блестели тарелки: одна — с нарезанной черешенкой (по размеру как дыня для человека), а другая — с сырными блинчиками. На ещё тёплом чайнике лежала записка. Мастерица взяла её и, закусывая черешню, стала читать:

«Доброе утро, соня!

Поешь хорошенько и приступай к делу. Утром я поговорила с королевой Клэрион — она ждёт, что сегодня к закату светильники заработают. Уму непостижимо! Вся Долина боится, что пророчество сбудется и настанет конец всему живому! Даже некоторые феи-мастера начинают верить в этот вздор. Клэнк всё утро подходил ко всем и говорил, как он всех любит. Простая душа — он даже тебя хотел разбудить!

Итак, я с учениками построю на склоне горы два ветрогенератора. Хотели три, но уже не успеем. Клэнк с Бобблом вместе со второй группой подмастерьев откроют на набережной стекольный цех — изготовят трубки, покроют их фосфором, а потом по одной спаяют в две огромные лампы по тридцать метров каждая. Не волнуйся, мальчики защитят их пластиковыми кожуха́ми на случай, если кто-то вздумает их разбить. Кроме того, королева уже объявила светильники объектом государственной важности и выделила охрану. Главное, закончи до вечера с электрооборудованием и добудь достаточно аргона (ртуть мы возьмём из термометров — жалко, но что поделать).

Ещё кое-что: с рабочими мышами случилось несчастье, так что тяжёлый труд целиком на наших плечах. Вот почему все феи-мастера отправились с нами. Прости, тебе помочь некому.

Мне бы очень хотелось потрудиться вместе с тобой, но без моего руководства до вечера не успеть. Я верю в твои способности и от всего сердца желаю успехов лучшей ученице!

Фея Мэри»

Динь была тронута заботой своей наставницы. Но не успела она притронуться к блинчикам, как за окном мастерской раздались шаги. Наверное, это Иридесса, она ведь хотела помочь. Дверь распахнулась. Как же удивилась изобретательница, увидев на пороге Рона — здорового эльфа в наряде из сизых перьев. Он раньше служил гвардейцем королевы и разносил пыльцу вместе с Теренсом. Безо всякого приветствия здоровяк рявкнул:

— У тебя совесть есть?

Мастерица недоумённо посмотрела на него.

— Нет у тебя совести, коршунистка! — крикнул он.

— Рон, что тебе здесь надо? — умелица отложила черешню и встала из-за стола.

— Бесстыдная богохульница! За твои грехи Долина фей в ад провалится к Чёрному коршуну!

— Слушай, по-моему, нам не о чем говорить. Иди-ка к эльфу Киркамфорту — с ним тебе будет интереснее.

— Не смей упоминать имя святого без должного почтения, негодяйка! — с ненавистью выпалил Рон.

— Святого? — Динь посмотрела на Рона, как на двоечника у доски, — даже я знаю, что к лику святых причисляют только после смерти и, как правило, мученической. Ты точно знаешь свой культ?

— Ещё одно худое слово — и я тебя… — приверженец сжал кулаки.

— Прости, меня ждёт работа. Будь добр, покинь мастерскую! — ответила Динь, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. Она развернула на чертёжной доске план воздухоразделительной установки.

— Покайся, коршунистка! Наше учение несёт свет и добро! Ты бесами одержима, что ли?

— Рон, нам говорить не о чем. Спорить на религиозные темы не хочу. Будь любезен… — она указала на дверь.

— А это что такое?.. «Разделение воздуха на азот, кислород и аргон» — здоровяк прочитал на доске и побелел от гнева. — Да как ты смеешь! Воздух — это стихия и дар Святой голубки, вечная слава ей! — крикнул он, — я покончу с идолами!

Рон хотел броситься к баллонам и трубкам, но Динь встала между ним и установкой.

— Только притронься к аппарату! Королева Клэрион объявила наши лампы и оборудование объектом государственной важности!

— Вы все еретики!

Приверженец затрясся от гнева и одним движением схватил мастерицу (его ручища обхватила как раз полталии) и придавил её к чертёжной доске. Только теперь Динь поняла свою ошибку. Она попыталась разомкнуть пальцы — с таким же успехом человек бы разогнул рельс.

— Да простит меня Святая голубка, вечная слава ей! — в исступлении крикнул он. Динь обмерла от страха, когда здоровяк занёс вторую руку для удара. Но вдруг Рона окликнули по имени. Он обернулся.

— А ну отпусти её! — погрозила стоящая на пороге Иридесса.

— Ха, любимица его преосвященства! — Рон повернулся, разжав стальной захват. Динь свалилась на пол.

— Уходи сейчас же! — прикрикнула фея света.

— Не то что?! — сжал зубы здоровяк.

— Не то я расскажу Веронике и эльфу Киркамфорту о том, что ты чуть не опозорил учение Святой голубки!

Увалень оробел:

— Нет, Иридесса, прошу, не надо! Иначе меня так и не повысят, а то и выгонят! В гвардейцы меня не берут, а пыльцы нет — разносчики не нужны. Признаюсь, погорячился, но ты же понимаешь, такую пытку никто не выдержит! Она меня оскорбила до глубины души!

— Иди, пока не натворил бед!

Здоровяк ухмыльнулся, затем, борясь с собственным гневом, побрёл к выходу.

— Будьте прокляты! — бросил он, хлопнув дверью.

Иридесса помогла подруге подняться. Динь держалась за бок, хватала воздух и кашляла.

— Позвать доктора? — испугалась Иридесса. Мастерица показала жестом, что всё хорошо.

— Спасибо тебе… — сказала она, присев на перевёрнутый напёрсток, — молодец, Иридесса! Как же ты его не испугалась?

— Не знаю. Самой не по себе — я сильно изменилась за последнее время. А Рон… Ну, раз он искренне верит в Святую голубку, значит, на злодейство не пойдёт, — почесала затылок гостья.

— Как видишь, одно другому не мешает, — ответила Динь, — погоди, давай я приделаю последний узел и запущу установку. — Пока мастерица закручивала гайки и проверяла клапаны, Иридесса внимательно оглядывалась по сторонам.

— Слушай, а что это за штука и как работает? — спросила фея света.

Умелица не придала значения любопытству подруги и начала рассказывать об агрегате из баллонов и трубок:

— Это воздухоразделительная установка. Если кратко и просто, она сжимает и охлаждает воздух — настолько, что он становится жидким. А поскольку азот, кислород и аргон испаряются и конденсируются (то есть, превращаются в жидкость) при разных температурах, это и позволяет разделить их. Вон в том здоровущем цилиндре воздух и разделяется на части или _фракции_. Для ламп нам требуется только аргон, а помимо него получается уйма жидкого азота. Пока не придумала, что с ним делать. Ну вот, готово. Теперь остаётся ждать. К вечеру аргона будет предостаточно.

— А знаешь, — сказала Иридесса с натужной улыбкой, — я подумала и решила, что новые фонари — это прекрасно! Мне рассказали, что энергия поступает по проводам от ветряков. Это не опасно?

— Разумеется, нет! — оживилась Динь. Она обрадовалась, что подруга заинтересовалась техникой, — провода в изоляции и проложены под землёй. Вчера ночью феи животных уговорили кротов нам помочь.

— А что происходит с электричеством потом? — Фея света вновь стала оглядываться.

Динь чуть не подпрыгнула от радости. Её совершенно не смутило, что Иридесса, до сих пор не интересовавшаяся инженерным делом, стала расспрашивать о подробностях. Мастерицу понесло: она взахлёб рассказывала о ветрогенераторах, об аккумуляторах, конденсаторах, вторичном напряжении и трансформаторе, который как раз доделала.

— Вот так всё и работает! — сказала она, закрутив последний болт. — Иридесса, я так беспокоилась за тебя. Думала, что голубкисты тебя с ума сведут. Вон, как того парня. Ужас! Если бы не ты, страшно представить, что бы он со мной сделал!

— Слава Свя… в смысле, слава обстоятельствам, что всё обошлось, — улыбнулась гостья, украдкой пряча между лепестками платья блокнот с пометками, — голубкисты безобидные — Рон, наверное, болен только и всего. Ладно, я пойду. Может, помогу чем-нибудь феям-мастерам.

— Ещё раз спасибо, что выручила! Удачи! Да, и приходи сегодня вечером к Древу пыльцы!

Иридесса кивнула, помахала на прощание и удалилась.

А направилась она вовсе не на склон горы и не в стекольный цех, а в храм голубкистов. Не обращая внимания на служителей культа, читавших стихи из пророчества взволнованным прихожанам, фея света прошагала по площади, прошла по коридору и смело (если не сказать бесцеремонно) постучала в дверь. Потеснив открывшую ей Веронику, Иридесса взглянула главе голубкистов прямо в глаза (он быстро спрятал какую-то бумагу и взял в руки другую). Её слова прозвучали почти как угроза:

— Я хочу спасти всех, кто мне дорог! И вы мне поможете!

Киркамфорт переглянулся с Вероникой, и, спрятав довольную улыбку, ответил:

— И да исполнится воля Святой голубки, вечная слава ей, — он протянул Иридессе маленькое металлическое пёрышко на цепочке, — примите этот дар и станьте частью нас, — мягко добавил он. Фея света учтиво поклонилась, но положила украшение на стол вместе с блокнотом.

— Сперва я хочу спасти Долину фей. Вступать в движение я пока не готова. Помогите мне уничтожить светильники до полуночи, иначе мои друзья попадут в ад по своей глупости!

— Ваша решимость достойна восхищения! Хоть я и против насилия, но считаю такой шаг оправданным. Вероника, прошу, — Киркамфорт взмахнул рукой.

— Сегодня вечером королева собирается выступить на центральной площади. Мы тоже там будем. Его преосвященство прочитает последнюю часть пророчества. Нет сомнений, что Святая голубка, вечная слава ей, никого не бросит в час нужды.

— Да, я тоже верю и спасу фей-мастеров! — с жаром заявила Иридесса.

— Это будет непросто. Лампы защищены и теперь их охраняют гвардейцы королевы-изменницы, — Вероника стукнула по столу, — к мерзким крутящимся ветрякам на горе тоже не подобраться.

— Я нашла два уязвимых места, — фея света показала схему в блокноте, — и уже придумала план.

Выслушав замысел Иридессы, эльф Киркамфорт хлопнул в ладоши и объявил:

— Иридесса, я горжусь вами! Если мы вымолим прощение у Святой голубки, и конца света не будет, вы станете моей заместительницей. Искренне верующая фея заслуживает высокой награды.

— Как вы говорите, на всё воля Святой голубки, — повторила за священнослужителем Иридесса. — Вероника, поторопимся! — позвала она.

— Я догоню, мне надо кое-что захватить. Подожди меня у входа, хорошо? — напряжённо улыбнулась проповедница.

— Поспеши, — коротко ответила гостья и, попрощавшись с главой голубкистов, удалилась.

Убедившись, что фея света ушла, Вероника рассерженно спросила:

— По какому праву _она_ получит второй по величине титул в иерархии голубкистов?

— Вероника, мы на одной стороне. Ты меня неправильно поняла…

— Скорее это вы меня неправильно поняли, — перебила она, — может, мне стоит кое-что рассказать жителям Долины? Как насчёт… ну, не знаю, тайны обряда посвящения или тайны пророчества?

— Ты не посмеешь! — пригрозил Киркамфорт.

— Почему нет? Без меня культ Голубки ничем бы не отличался от мифов Древней Греции. Это я придумала план, и я же его воплотила. Так отчего бы мне не стать во главе ордена? Раз его преосвященство «оказался приспешником Адского коршуна», кому-то предстоит занять его место, — зеленоглазая фея развалилась на стуле.

Киркамфорт нахмурился, встал во весь рост, но, поразмыслив, вновь сел в кресло и спокойно ответил:

— Давай немного поменяем твой план. И тогда не Иридесса, а ты станешь второй голубкисткой в нашем ордене. Посуди сама, много ли радости от бумажной работы, которой я завален? У тебя будет свой кабинет. Более того, свой особняк на Малахитовом утёсе. А ещё я выделю тебе послушников, которые станут верно служить тебе. Ни одна другая фея-мастерица и мечтать о таком не может!

— Ещё раз напомните о моём прошлом!.. — рассердилась проповедница.

— Прости, не хотел тебя задеть. Держи, — Киркамфорт достал из потайного ящика каплевидное ядро и железный молот с резиновой ручкой.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, — хмыкнула Вероника.

— Молот — тебе, — улыбнулся преподобный голубкист.

Солнце почти зашло за горизонт. Феи-мастера достроили витиеватые люминесцентные лампы, протянувшиеся вереницей растительных узоров через всю Долину. Как же Динь хотела пойти вместе с феей Мэри и друзьями на набережную да посмотреть, как засветятся лампы, но увы, королевским служащим было не до расследования, а значит, закон требовал, чтобы умелица осталась в мастерской. Труженики тепло попрощались с юной изобретательницей и с гордостью отправились к Древу пыльцы. Но мастерица не унывала, ведь ей выпала честь, замкнуть главную цепь и осветить Долину фей. Щёлкнул рубильник — ток побежал по проводам. Трансформатор зажужжал, как рой встревоженных шмелей. Лампы должны были загореться с минуты на минуту.

Вдруг кто-то изо всех сил ударил в дверь мастерской. Динь вздрогнула — она испугалась, что Рон вернулся по её душу.

— Беда! Бежим скорее! — прокричала ворвавшаяся Вероника.

— Что, Киркамфорт чувств лишился, когда увидел нашу работу? — умелица не поверила запыхавшейся фее.

— Иридесса! Она лезет на дерево на другом конце Долины. Не иначе как затеяла что-то страшное! — испуганно воскликнула служительница культа.

— Что ещё… — встрепенулась мастерица, — Иридесса? Какое ещё дерево? А ну говори! — вскочила она.

— За мной! Я покажу.

Выбегая из мастерской, Динь на мгновение замешкалась, но тотчас помчалась вслед за Вероникой. Теперь уже было всё равно, накажут ли пронырливую изобретательницу за то, что она сбежала из-под стражи или нет. Ведь если зеленоглазая проповедница права и опасность правда грозит Иридессе, надо во что бы то ни стало помочь подруге.

Феи пробежали через всю Долину. Когда до злополучного дерева было рукой подать, люминесцентные трубки вспыхнули. Где-то вдали раздались радостные возгласы, но мастерица не обращала на них никакого внимания.

— Вон там, видишь! — Вероника показала на ствол тополя. Приглядевшись, умелица заметила Иридессу. Она медленно карабкалась по стволу, волоча за собой свёрток.

— Ты её на это подбила?! — гневно крикнула Динь, схватив голубкистку за плечи.

— Зачем бы я тогда позвала тебя? — с деланным спокойствием ответила Вероника.

— С тобой я позже поговорю! — изобретательница отпустила Веронику, побежала вперёд и стала карабкаться вслед за солнечной феей, стараясь не думать, что она собралась делать.

Забравшись на ветку, умелица окликнула Иридессу. Фея света оглянулась:

— Динь? Как ты нашла меня? Нет-нет, даже не думай меня остановить! — решительно заявила она. У мастерицы мурашки пробежали по спине от пронизывающего взгляда подруги.

— Иридесса, я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо пострадал. Лучше отдай мне эту штуку. Что это, кстати? — она указала на свёрток. В ответ фея света невозмутимо вынула из мешка каплевидное ядро.

— Извини, я не дам тебе отправить в ад всю Долину, — пронзительный взгляд сменился безумным, — сейчас я брошу эту штуку, она пробьёт защитный колпак и покончит с лампами, мерзкими Святой голубке!

— Ириша, прошу, одумайся! Писания голубкистов — это сказки.

— Не смей богохульствовать! Хоть на секунду задумайся! Сбылось всё! Все знáмения, включая строки про тебя.

— Помнишь, все говорили, что масляные светильники погасли ни с того ни с сего?

— Это был знак свыше! — Иридесса на мгновение взглянула в небо, но тотчас перевела взгляд на Динь.

— Всё гораздо проще. За пару дней до этого у Джелаты пропала пищевая сода и уксус. Если их смешать, выделится углекислый газ. Вот чем голубкисты надули воздушные шарики, которые принесли с собой! Взрыв на мосту отвлёк внимание, чтобы они смогли быстро потушить огоньки.

— Если бы Святая голубка не вмешалась, те несчастные на мосту сгорели бы заживо! — фея света сделала несколько шагов и встала на тонкую ветку, качающуюся на ветру.

— И в этом ничего сверхъестественного нет! — Динь последовала за ней, — они просто обработали себя особым гелем. Представь, что мельчайшие капельки воды окружены полимерными плёнками. «Чешуя» из капелек защищает от огня. Такие составы из каучука и чайного масла используют каскадёры…

— Вздор! — резко перебила её Иридесса, с усилием удерживая равновесие, — в пророчестве предсказано всё до мельчайших подробностей! Забыла о проклятье, ниспосланном на мышей?

— Это не проклятье. Сначала мы сомневались, но теперь точно известно, что мышек кто-то отравил. Рядом с кормушкой Фауна нашла необычный лист. Розетта сказала, что это ядовитый белоцветник, который растёт на другой стороне острова. Кто-то изрядно постарался!

— Никто не знал о знáмениях — печать вскрывали при мне! Этим строкам тысяча лет. Динь, я не желаю тебе ничего плохого, но твои лампы — порождение зла! Ты не ведаешь, что творишь!

— Отнюдь! Очень даже ведаю. Я тружусь и делаю всё, чтобы феям жилось лучше в Долине. Я хочу, чтобы мы легче пережили трудное время. А голубкисты бессовестно пользуются несчастьем! Печать, может, вскрывали и при тебе, но ты не знаешь, кто и когда написал те строки. Дай мне книгу с пророчествами — проверим, правда ли записи древние. Может, их час назад нацарапали?!

— Хватит святотатства! — стиснула зубы Иридесса, — я долго думала, искала, и теперь вижу свет истины, — отчаянная фея сделала ещё пару шагов — теперь она стояла на дрожащей ветке, тонкой даже по фейским представлениям.

— Не видишь. Ты слепо делаешь то, что тебе велят.

— Ошибаешься! Сюда я пришла по своей воле. И сейчас я спасу тебя и всех фей Долины — солнечная фея ударила по ядру. Нижняя часть отвалилась и понеслась вниз. Как и следовало ожидать, крышка не попала по пластиковому кожуху́.

— Не глупи! С такой высоты промажешь — даю девяносто девять из ста.

Иридесса проводила взглядом снаряд, а потом надела каплевидный предмет на голову.

— Сто из ста, — отрезала она.

Теперь изобретательнице стало по-настоящему страшно. Это было никакое не ядро. Такие шлемы раньше применялись бесстрашными феями-воительницами. Кузнецы неспроста выбрали обтекаемую форму — отчаянные воины взмывали высоко в небо, а потом пикировали вниз и шли на таран, нередко погибая вместе с противником.

— Иридесса, не надо. Если ты так хочешь, давай спустимся, я отключу́ лампы. Только, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей.

— Поздно. В пророчестве сказано, что придёт фея-спасительница. Так тому и быть.

— Послушай, я не знаю, как тебя убедить. Я просто по-дружески прошу, остановись!

Фея света растрогалась, увидев, что мастерица искренне беспокоится за неё.

— Динь, я слишком сильно люблю соплеменников, друзей и тебя. Поверь, я желаю тебе лишь добра.

— Стой! Дай сказать. Неважно, есть Святая голубка или нет — мы больше никогда не увидимся, если ты разобьёшься. Допустим, голубкисты правы, тогда тебя, как мученицу, ждёт небесное царство, а меня, за неверие — вечные страдания. Будешь ли ты счастлива, зная, что твои друзья вечно горят в аду только за то, что не поверили в мифы тысячелетней давности и сочли пророчество ловким трюком? Теперь давай представим, что ни ада, ни небесного царства нет, тогда ты погибнешь просто так — и мы опять-таки никогда больше не увидимся. Жизнь здесь и сейчас — ценнейший подарок вселенной. А тебе посчастливилось родиться феей и, если повезёт, жить почти неограниченно долго. Неужели ты правда хочешь променять такой дар на разбитую лампочку?

Иридесса внимательно выслушала подругу. Решение, до сих пор ясное и твёрдое, теперь казалось каким-то безрассудством. Фея света стояла на тонкой ветке и не знала, как поступить. В её сознании разразилась битва. Проснулось естественное желание жить, и оно никак не хотело уступать слепой вере. Динь затаив дыхание смотрела на солнечную фею, она боялась всё погубить неосторожным словом. Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё она так простояла, думая о смысле жизни, но вдруг лампы внизу разом погасли. От неожиданности Иридесса вскрикнула, потеряла равновесие, соскользнула вниз, но успела зацепиться руками за ветку. Боевой шлем полетел вниз и, как и думала мастерица, не попал по светильникам.

— Держись крепче! — умелица бросилась к подруге, — я вытащу тебя. Работай крыльями!

Иридесса изо всех сил забила крыльями, но без пыльцы взлететь она не могла. К счастью, крошечной тяги хватило, чтобы Динь смогла втащить легкомысленную фею на ветку.

— Спасибо! — дрожащим голосом произнесла Иридесса и потянулась к подруге.

— Не отпускай ветку! Давай для начала спустимся, а обнимемся внизу, — улыбнулась мастерица и медленными шагами пошла по ветке к стволу. Друзья спустились и, почувствовав под ногами твёрдую землю, почувствовали себя чуть спокойнее.

— Динь, прости меня! Как же я была глупа! — Иридесса бросилась на шею подруге.

— Ничего, самое страшное позади, — ответила мастерица, приобняв фею света, — а теперь бежим в мастерскую. Кажется, я знаю, чьих это рук дело.

Феи побежали в закуток мастеров. По дороге Иридесса спросила:

— Слушай, я только одно не пойму. Во время обряда я… я чувствовала, что Святая голубка рядом. Неужели мне всё показалось?

— Какой ещё обряд? Расскажи, что запомнила, — попросила умелица.

Иридесса рассказала о звуках, свете, пении и странных ощущениях. Динь, даже не дослушав до конца, ответила:

— Это старый фокус. Они применили инфразвук. Его не слышно, но звуковые волны всё равно воздействуют на организм. Если подобрать частоту, на которой резонирует мозг, можно и панику вызвать!

— Они загипнотизировали нас?! — округлила глаза Иридесса.

— Ты же сама сказала про мерцающий свет и пение. Да, похоже, голубкисты нашли сочетание инфразвука и других раздражителей, чтобы впечатлить новичков и заставить поверить…

Мастерица хотела договорить, но вдруг кто-то нагнал её и бесцеремонно схватил за руку.

— Стой! Именем королевы Клэрион! — Динь развернулась — на неё укоризненно глядела советница королевы и два мускулистых стража.

— Отпустите её! — потребовала Иридесса.

— Согласно распоряжению ты обязана находиться в мастерской! За побег наказание ужесточается и теперь ты обязана…

— Простите, ваше превосходительство! — прервал её подбежавший третий гвардеец, — вокруг дворца собирается большая толпа — уже фей двести и пребывают! Какие будут приказы?

— Коршун их подери! — разозлилась Виола, — соберите всех стражей вокруг дворца! Передайте на пограничные посты — требуется подкрепление!

Гвардеец отсалютовал и поспешил прочь.

— Мне сейчас не до тебя, Динь! Взять её под стражу! — скомандовала она, — я должна обеспечить безопасность королевы.

— Я помогу тебе! — крикнула умелица, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. Куда там! Гвардейцы были выше её на голову и сильнее в два, если не в три раза.

— Прикажете запереть её в бункере, ваше превосходительство? — осведомился страж.

— Погодите! — вмешалась Иридесса, — если Динь не починит лампы, все феи поверят в пророчество голубкистов и кто знает, на что они пойдут!

— Как же все меня уже допекли своими пророчествами! — разозлилась советница, — сколько раз я говорила её величеству — надо запретить культ Святой голубки как вредоносный! Нет же — свобода вероисповедания, свобода слова, культурное наследие…

— Виола, прошу, дай мне хотя бы починить лампы, а потом делай, что сочтёшь нужным, — попросила мастерица, — в конце концов, в темноте обороняться труднее!

Немного подумав, Виола ответила:

— Ладно. Сейчас каждый воин на счету. Охранять тебя — много чести. Отпустить! — она дала знак гвардейцам, — поговорим, когда всё закончится.

— Спасибо, Виола! Я твоя должница! — откликнулась изобретательница, высвобождаясь из железных объятий гвардейцев.

— Дважды! — педантично напомнила советница королевы и направилась со стражами на центральную площадь.

Путь в мастерскую не занял много времени. Но когда Динь с Иридессой свернули в закуток мастеров и увидели распахнутую дверь, стало ясно, что дела плохи. Вбежав внутрь, умелица зажгла светодиодный фонарь и осмотрелась. Иридесса осторожно ступала следом, освещая путь вторым фонарём. Никого. Мастерица прошла в соседнее помещение с электрооборудованием. Запах горелого не предвещал ничего хорошего. Направив луч фонаря на трансформатор, Динь увидела, что покорёженный корпус трансформатора раскрыт, а из сердечника ещё идёт дым.

— Замкнули накоротко! — с досадой сказала мастерица, прикидывая, как поскорее починить устройство.

Вдруг изобретательницу словно окатило ледяным душем — она услышала тихий стон. В ту же секунду Иридесса направила свет на пол и взвизгнула. Динь тоже вскрикнула от неожиданности, едва не выронив фонарь. Лишь сейчас она заметила лежащую на полу Веронику, а рядом с ней — боевой молот. Не было времени ужасаться ранам — мастерица собралась с духом и достала с полки зелёный ящик с белым крестом. Как же умелица была благодарна фее Мэри и доктору Виолетте, что они изобрели и изготовили антисептический спрей с тромбином (веществом, останавливающим кровь).

— Иридесса, беги за помощью! — крикнула Динь.

Фея света стрелой ринулась к феям-врачам, а умелица сорвала колпачок и щедро распылила препарат. Пострадавшая фея застонала, несколько раз дёрнулась и даже попыталась подняться.

— Лежи спокойно! — мастерица присела рядом, продолжая обрабатывать раны, — эх, Вероника, ну что ты делаешь! Зачем обмотала молот токопроводящей резиной? Что ж вы, голубкисты, так не дорожите жизнью? Потерпи, сейчас станет легче.

Раненая фея не могла взять в толк — как так, Динь, убеждённая аголубкистка, пытается её спасти. Спасти её, проповедницу голубкистов, только что уничтожившую трансформатор, без которого лампы не будут работать. Мировоззрение перевернулось окончательно, когда Вероника вспомнила, _кто_ дал ей боевой молот. Бывшая фея-мастерица помнила, что резина не проводит электричество, но она и представить себе не могла, что Киркамфорт решится на такой коварный поступок и подсунет ей молот с ручкой из токопроводящей резины. Пострадавшая фея собралась с силами. Ей было очень тяжело, но она с хрипом произнесла имя главы культа.

— Да при чём тут он? — негодующе спросила Динь, откладывая в сторону пустой распылитель, — погоди, это он надоумил тебя?

Зеленоглазая фея чуть заметно кивнула.

— И как я не догадалась! А то, что сейчас происходит у Древа, тоже его рук дело?

Вероника моргнула, показывая, что это так.

— Вот ведь… Ладно, он ещё за всё ответит. Береги силы, ты выживешь — я обработала раны.

Собрав в кулак все силы, раненая фея прохрипела:

— Пророчество…

— Да хватит уже! Далось вам это пророчество!

— Обман… всё… обман…

— Что-что? — Динь наклонилась поближе. Она поняла, что Вероника хочет сказать что-то важное.

— Корешок… — успела молвить зеленоглазая фея, прежде чем провалилась в забытье.

— Что? Какой ещё корешок? — спросила мастерица, но ответа не было.

Чтобы не тратить время, изобретательница приступила к ремонту. То и дело поглядывая на Веронику и думая, о каком корешке речь, она вынула сгоревшие предохранители (если бы не они, незадачливая диверсантка стала бы кучкой пепла). Затем мастерица извлекла искорёженный сердечник из трансформатора и уже стала проверять обмотки, как в мастерскую прибежала Иридесса и доктор Виолетта с двумя феями-санитарами.

— Да что ж такое творится! — схватилась за голову высокая фея с бирюзовыми глазами и длинным кривым носом, — это какое-то массовое помешательство! Неизвестный науке вирус — не иначе!

— Помешательство? — переспросила юная мастерица.

— А как ещё это назвать? — сердилась доктор, осматривая раненую фею, — Похоже, её хорошенько током ударило, так? Ничего, жить будет! Уму непостижимо! На набережной так вообще эпидемия! Повальная апокалипсофобия! — умудрённая опытом фея легко выговорила заковыристое слово.

— Аполя… что? — запнулась Динь.

— Они утверждают, земля в полночь разверзнется, если не… ох, что-то там про пророчество, изменников. Налицо помешательство! Сейчас подлечу эту сорвиголову и… кстати, вижу, раствор с тромбином действует отлично! Не зря старались. Да, сейчас подлечу её — и к королеве. Скажу ей, что психотерапия бесполезна! Помешанных надо лечить, а не переубеждать! Дожили! Вся Долина — одна большая клиника, причём психиатрическая! Эликса, Аминаза, давайте носилки — забираем пациентку! Живей!

Доктор Виолетта, продолжая причитать и ворчать, увезла раненую фею в лазарет.

— Иридесса, помоги мне, пожалуйста, — позвала мастерица, — не могу вставить последний предохранитель. С какой же силой Вероника ударила по трансформатору, что так погнулся корпус!

— Может, отодвинем этот шкаф? — фея света указала рукой на трансформатор.

— А ты права, так будет проще, — умелица проворно сняла боковую стенку и вдруг застыла на месте. Она словно подобрала ключ к непокорному замку. В этот миг Динь догадалась, что имела в виду Вероника. — Я знаю, что надо делать! Я всё поняла! Иридесса, беги на центральную площадь! Ты покажешь жителям Долины, как Киркамфорт их обманул. Только так получится остановить его и приспешников.

— Я? — солнечная фея никак не ожидала этих слов, — нет, Динь, вдруг он вновь меня перехитрит.

— Меня он даже близко не подпустит к своей книге с писанием — прогонит или, чего доброго, натравит толпу. Фея Мэри с ребятами будет с минуты на минуту — мы всё починим и зажжём лампы через полчасика, а, может, и раньше. Слушай внимательно…

Иридесса выслушала мастерицу, и, надеясь на удачу, помчалась к набережной. До центра Долины оставалось рукой подать. Вот и последний холм, за которым открылся завораживающий вид на заснеженные горы, поблёскивающую реку и выжившее после удара молнии волшебное дерево. Правда, в этот раз картину дополняла толпа озлóбленных фей — они окружили дуб, растущий рядом с Древом пыльцы, и ждали, когда эльф Киркамфорт прочтёт последнее пророчество.

С каждым шагом голоса слышались всё отчётливее. Расслышав до боли знакомый громкий баритон, вещавший что-то о единстве и врагах, Иридесса не испугалась — она смело шла вперёд, желая восстановить справедливость. Фея света перебежала через мост и попала на центральную площадь. Проход к дуплу в основании раскидистого дуба закрывали гвардейцы с копьями и луками. Ближе всех к дворцу на небольшом наспех сделанном помосте стоял преподобный эльф Киркамфорт, он подзадоривал толпу и яростно спорил с королевой Клэрион, вышедшей навстречу.

— Последний раз предлагаю вам принять мои условия! — глава голубкистов обеими руками держал перед собой, как щит, книгу с пророчествами.

— Преподобный, вы требуете невозможного! — возразила королева, — если потратить неприкосновенные запасы пыльцы на освещение, кто знает, доживём ли мы до того часа, когда Древо пыльцы выздоровеет.

— Все слышали? Королева отказывается осветить Долину фей и спасти жителей от геенны огненной!

Толпа ответила зычными одобрительными возгласами.

— Помимо светильников у нас есть и более важные заботы, но спешу вас успокоить — феи-мастера уже нашли решение. Все видели, что новые лампы работают. Да, что-то сломалось, но я уверена, фея Мэри и её ученики всё починят. Дайте им немного времени.

— Вы только что открыто поддержали еретиков! Феи-мастера погрязли в гордыне и встали на сторону зла, раз отвергли учение Святой голубки, вечная слава ей. Вы покрываете грех и заслуживаете в лучшем случае сожаления!

— Я бы попросила вас… — королева хотела поставить проповедника на место, но он не дал ей договорить:

— Пусть же не я решу вашу судьбу и не мои сторонники, — Киркамфорт обвёл рукой толпу, — а сама Святая голубка, вечная слава ей. До сих пор сбывалось всё, что было предсказано в священном пророчестве.

Киркамфорт вынул из кармана щепотку пыльцы и зажёг фонарь, чтобы публика увидела печать на страницах книги. Вмиг на площади стало тихо — все ждали и внимательно слушали. Глава культа достал из кармана лезвие. Он усмехнулся, когда гвардейцы спешно заслонили собой королеву. Киркамфорт положил книгу на грубо сколоченную из веточек кафедру и хотел надрезать печать, но тут из толпы вышла Иридесса.

— Постойте! — прокричала она, взбираясь на помост.

— Рад, что вы с нами, Иридесса, — не моргнув глазом, сказал верховный голубкист. Солнечная фея почуяла неладное. По идее преподобный должен был сильно удивиться, раз она осталась жива. Но отступать было поздно.

— Я хотела сказать, что Вероника сейчас в лазарете. Она сильно пострадала, но поправится.

— Ах, что же случилось?! — притворно испугался Киркамфорт.

— Её ударило током, — скупо ответила Иридесса.

— Значит, это она уничтожила мерзкие лампы, а не вы…

В это время в толпе стали раздаваться нетерпеливые крики:

— Пророчество! Прочтите! Хотим знать правду!

Киркамфорт взглянул Иридессе в глаза и договорил:

— Что ж, благодарю вас!

Священнослужитель раскрыл книгу, ещё раз поднял её, чтобы все увидели печать, и начал медленно надрезать страницу. Иридесса чувствовала, что-то идёт не так. Динь обратила внимание, что обо всех прошлых предсказаниях Киркамфорт сообщал лишь после того как события произошли, но не раньше, за исключением самого первого раза, но, очевидно, голубкисты заранее запланировали трюк с огненной чашей. Мастерица предположила, что переплёт книги с пророчествами открывается, как папка с бумагами. А значит, не вскрывая печати, получится легко дописать текст на чистую страницу. Но как быть с сегодняшним днём? Киркамфорт не мог знать заранее, сработает план Вероники или нет.

Глава голубкистов начал читать. Первые стихи хулили королеву Долины и открыто обвиняли в измене. Следующие строки вновь пугали народ вечными муками. Далее было сказано, что уверовавшие голубкисты соберутся перед дворцом, чтобы доказать свою преданность и спастись от кары всевышней. И лишь в последнем абзаце говорилось о спасительнице.

— Иридесса, окажите любезность, прочитайте последние строки, — улыбнулся Киркамфорт. Солнечная фея не на шутку испугалась. Священнослужитель не стал бы просить её, если бы не был уверен в победе.

— Но остановит рукодельников спасительница, — прочитала фея света, — молнией поражённая, останется жива, ибо вера во спасение сильнее козней Коршуна. И возвестит об этом фея света, и возрадуются правоверные, ибо сие есть знáмение новой эпохи. Тогда прогонят верующие тьму из Долины, изменников, и будет править…

Иридесса замолкла — её сознание раскололось надвое. Чтобы не упасть от смятения и слабости, солнечная фея схватилась за кафедру. Как? Как такое может быть? Выходит, что Киркамфорт был прав? Даже если бы он дописал текст на новую страницу, он не мог знать заранее, что случится. Фея света смотрела на текст широко раскрытыми глазами и про себя вновь и вновь перечитывала строки.

— Собратья-голубкисты! — воскликнул священнослужитель, широко раскинув руки, — поблагодарите фею света, принёсшую нам благую весть!

Преподобный продолжал говорить, но грустная фея слышала лишь отголоски речи — ей казалось, что она тонет в мутном болоте непонимания.

— …Объединим силы! Восстанем же против изменников! — крикнул он. Толпа ответила одобрительным рёвом.

Водоворот чёрных мыслей захлестнул Иридессу. Она прекрасно понимала, что сейчас будет: разъярённая толпа бросится штурмовать дворец. Воображение рисовало страшную картину в багровых тонах.

— Кто верит в истину? Кто верит в свет учения? — вопросил Киркамфорт. Феи на площади крикнули хором в знак согласия.

Солнечная фея была на грани отчаяния. «Это неправильно! Неправильно!» — крикнул внутренний голос — «Если пророчество верное, то почему Святая голубка не вмешается? Если всё происходит по её воле, почему она хочет насилия? Сомнение — тяжкий грех! Склонись перед волей всемогущей!..» И вдруг в бессмысленном круговороте вспыхнуло маленькое солнышко. Фея света отчётливо увидела Динь и ясно услышала её слова: «А есть ли другое, более простое и логичное объяснение?» Мастерица благодушно улыбнулась и растворилась вместе с другими видениями. Немного помедлив, солнечная фея сказала вслух: «Оно есть!»

Киркамфорт не расслышал Иридессу, он уже поднял руку и хотел скомандовать разгорячённым единомышленникам, чтобы они бросились в наступление. Смуглая фея аккуратно подцепила свою слезинку и проворно перевернула тонкую, почти прозрачную страницу и громко прочла последний абзац:

— Но остановит рукодельников спасительница, — прочитала фея света, — и отдаст свою жизнь во имя Святой голубки. И возвестит об этом проповедница…

Верховный голубкист изумлённо обернулся. Стало ясно, что Иридесса его разоблачила. Чтобы не дать ей прочитать дальше, он смахнул стоящий на кафедре фонарь — от удара о землю волшебная пыльца ярко вспыхнула и потухла — помост погрузился в темноту. Осмелевшая фея не растерялась — она выхватила припрятанный светодиодный фонарь, зажгла его, перевернула ещё одну страницу назад и прочитала последний абзац:

— Но остановят рукодельников феи-мученицы, — прочитала фея света, — и погибнут во славу Святой голубки… — солнечная фея перевернула ещё страницу, — А здесь написано, что и проповедница, и спасительница останутся в живых и никто не пострадает. На нескольких страницах пророчество на любой случай! — крикнула она. — Я нащупала на переплёте замок — если его открыть, получится дописать что угодно на страницу, не вскрывая печати! Преподобный, не поделитесь ли ключом?

По площади прокатилась волна возмущения. Тайна писания перестала быть тайной.

— Да как вы поверили в эту ересь?! — взорвался Киркамфорт, — Святая голубка наслала эту изменницу, чтобы проверить вашу веру! Сомнение — страшнейший грех! Спасём Долину и вернём же то, что причитается нам по праву! — прокричал он изо всех сил и указал рукой на дворец. Иридесса с ужасом поняла, что её разоблачение почти не подействовало на народ — возмущённый шёпот потонул в потоке ненависти. Обезумевшие озлобленные феи верили не своим глазам, а тому, во что их заставили верить. Толпа стала медленно надвигаться на защитников дворца.

Фея света обречённо вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Ей было не страшно, а очень горько, что её соплеменники так легко променяли правду на сладкую пропаганду, став игрушкой в руках Киркамфорта и его приспешников. Вдруг Иридесса почувствовала какое-то дуновение. В этот миг толпа почему-то притихла. Солнечная фея открыла глаза и увидела перед собой королеву Клэрион. Наверное, она воспользовалась волшебной пыльцой, чтобы прилететь так быстро.

— Прошу слово! — она распростёрла руки. Феи со всех сторон обступили помост, но пока не решались напасть.

— Видите! Ей жалко щепотки пыльцы для вас, зато…

— Преподобный, извольте примолкнуть хоть на пару минут! — одёрнула его повелительница, — вы говорили весь вечер! Я прошу лишь раз выслушать меня, а потом делайте то, что считаете разумным.

Иридесса направила жёлто-оранжевый свет фонаря на королеву. Лучи ярко осветили лицо (королева Клэрион выглядела на удивление спокойной), мягко рассеивались в золотистом платье и причудливо преломлялись в могучих искрящихся крыльях.

— Его преосвященство несколько раз говорил, что я ни во что не верю. Разумеется, это ложь, потому что проверить все знание на свете никто не может, а значит, рано или поздно мы все что-нибудь принимаем на веру. Лично я считаю, что писание Святой голубки ничем не отличается от мифов Древнего Египта. Так во что же верю я? Только в то, что существует. Я верю в истину и принимаю мир таким, какой он есть. А ещё я верю, что феи могут и будут жить в мире и согласии. Мой долг — заботиться об обитателях Долины и сделать всё, чтобы всем нам жилось лучше. Если вы считаете, что голубкисты справятся с обязанностями лучше меня, так тому и быть — я добровольно передам бразды правления. Не надо насилия, не надо жертв. Прошу лишь об одном — примите это решение спокойно и осознанно.

В это мгновение белые узоры из трубок едва заметно мигнули. По площади прокатилась волна шёпота. Феи, настроенные разорвать всё на своём пути, призадумались. Королева продолжила:

— Эльф Киркамфорт считает, что пророчество истинно, и если в Долине целый месяц по вечерам будет темно, настанет конец света. Я в это не верю, но ради нашего спокойствия я поддержала фей-мастеров. Благодаря новым светильникам, что они построили, в Долине станет уютнее и безопаснее.

— И где они, ваши светильники? — ухмыльнулся Киркамфорт.

— Поступим вот как, — королева взяла фонарь у Иридессы и направила его на механические часы, закреплённые на дубе, — до полуночи осталось семь минут. Если Долина фей не засияет через три минуты, поступайте, как считаете нужным. Большего не прошу, — закончила повелительница.

Напряжённая тишина окутала центральную площадь. Феи Долины пристально глядели, как стрелки часов приближались к роковой отметке. Эльф Киркамфорт, как ни странно, принял условия королевы Клэрион. Прошла минута, ещё одна. Отведённое время истекало.

— Скажите, что уверовали, и я обещаю — с вами ничего плохого не случится, — шепнул преподобный голубкист.

— Благодарю вас. В свою очередь обещаю, что с вами тоже всё будет хорошо, если они успеют, — тихо ответила королева.

— С каких это пор вы верите в чудеса?

— Я не верю в чудеса, я надеюсь, что фея Мэри с учениками справятся.

Часы показывали без четырёх полночь.

— Слава Святой голубке! — воскликнул Киркамфорт, — ну что теперь скажете? — осклабился он.

В это мгновение светильники вспыхнули — вся Долина озарилась ярким тёплым светом.

— Да будет свет! — улыбнулась королева Клэрион. Феи ликовали от радости. Остатки ненависти растворились без следа.

Понимая, что план с треском провалился, преподобный эльф Киркамфорт рванулся прочь, но не успел он сделать ни шага, как оказался в объятьях Виолы. Хрупкая на вид советница отработанным приёмом удержала его — неудачливый мятежник безропотно подчинился.

— Что, довольны? — рявкнул он, краем глаза заметив вооружённых гвардейцев, — давайте уже покончим с этим! Я готов стать мучеником!

— Преподобный, вы что? — повелительница рассмеялась, а потом, заметив, что бедняга всё ещё в железном захвате, попросила: — Виола, не надо так.

— Что прикажете с ним делать? — она ослабила захват, но не сводила глаз с бунтовщика.

— Несомненно, его преосвященство эльф Киркамфорт должен ответить за попытку государственного переворота. Его судьбу решит суд, я лишь кое-что предложу…

Прошло пять дней. Долина фей постепенно возвращалась к привычной жизни. О недавнем кошмаре говорили всё реже и реже. Феи-мастера каждый вечер зажигали лампы, озаряя всю Долину. Вот и сегодня фея Мэри включила освещение, когда на сказочный остров вновь опустились сумерки. Старшая мастерица закрыла комнату с электрооборудованием на секретный замок, взяла поднос и понесла ягоды, чай и сырные лепёшки в коморку, ту самую, где ещё недавно была Динь.

— Угощайтесь, голубчики! — заботливо произнесла фея Мэри, наливая Веронике чай, — что вы такие мрачные? Вон, посмотрите, ваше преосвященство, какая красота! Мы покрасили трубки — теперь свет разноцветный. Да, но только не слишком долго любуйтесь — вам ещё пять экзаменов сдавать. Чем быстрее закончите с электромагнетизмом, тем быстрее перейдёте к оптике. Что вы там в окне такого увидели?

Фея Мэри выглянула из окна и увидела, как силы света вновь сражаются не на жизнь, а на смерть против сил тьмы. Обычно в это время все обитатели Долины прятались в норы, как мышки, но теперь в свете красных, жёлтых, синих и пурпурных ламп с шумом и смехом резвилась дружная компания фей: Фауна с Видией вынимали карточки и объявляли результаты каждого хода, а Динь, Иридесса, Розетта и Серебрянка играли роли фей-воительниц из будущего. Наблюдая за юными феями в свете разноцветных ламп, старшая мастерица вздохнула — ей очень хотелось, чтобы просвещение восторжествовало. Только тогда боевые молоты и луки навсегда уступят место деревянным палочкам и воздушным шарикам.

* * *

Свет принято считать символом знаний и разума. Недаром целую эпоху, во время которой религиозное мировоззрение уступило место науке и разуму, так и назвали — эпохой Просвещения.

Если мы подумаем о свете, как о физическом явлении, то придётся перенестись из восемнадцатого века в начало двадцатого века. Именно тогда Альберт Эйнштейн доказал, что свет состоит из неделимых пучков энергии, квантов.

Сейчас, когда я пишу этот рассказ, на моём столе горит новенькая светодиодная лампа. Наверняка, когда вы будете читать эти строки, она покажется чем-то вроде устаревшей лампы накаливания. А когда-то и она считалась маленьким волшебством действительности.

P. S. Этот рассказ стал чемпионом по количеству удалённых сцен. И всё равно вышло намного длиннее, чем я планировал. Что ж, о корпоскулярно-волновом дуализме и лазерах читайте в новых выпусках.


End file.
